Such arrangements can be used to protect banknotes, credit cards and other important credit documents made basically of paper, plastic or some other embossable material.
Credit cards which are protected by an affixed security mark in the form of a hologram with a profile subsequently embossed on either side of the border of the security mark are known. Such an arrangement affords very basic protection against removal of the hologram and subsequent, surreptitious attachment of same on another, forged credit document. The basic profile in such an arrangement is partly embossed into the hologram and partly into the background material of the credit card and comprises a number or a letter.
It is the object of the instant invention to provide an arrangement which improves the protection of credit documents against forgery in such manner that the arrangement can also be used to protect paper money. Preferably manufacturing methods utilized in connection with the arrangement are at least compatible with the printing methods used to produce bank-notes.